1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system and method, and more particularly, to systems and methods to support improvements in product tracking and monitoring of regulated products such as sterile implants and biological products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the realm of transporting regulated products such as tissue and biologics, there is a need to track the objects as they are removed from an existing back-end inventory tracking system. One method of tracking the objects while in transport is by using radio frequency identification devices (RFIDS), which are known in the art. Such devices are typically used for inventory tracking.
As regulated products such as sterile implants and biological products are moved in inventory, product manufacturing, and merchandising operations, there is a continuous challenge to accurately track and monitor the location and flow of objects, including temperature, humidity, pH, etc. Additionally, there is a continuing goal to determine the location of objects and the environmental conditions of the products in an inexpensive and streamlined manner.
When regulated products are moved by sales representatives and taken to specific locations, monitoring and tracking of these products will end. Product regulation resumes only when the products are brought back to Smart Storage Sites.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a system and method for storing, tracking, and transporting stored sensitive regulated products such as sterile implants and other biologic products that overcome the above drawbacks. This would provide real-time inventory and critical monitoring data such as temperature during transport.